The Wild West
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: Trent and our favorite Total Drama teens find themselves waking up in The Wild West! In the land of cowboys, bandits, robberies and showdowns, they find adventure, friendship and... love? A Total Drama twist on the beloved Western genre! TL/DC/BG/DE/HA/GC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Don't and won't.

**Author's Note: **It sure has been a while! I got this cool idea and I hope you all enjoy. Thanks to Kelsica2 for some creative advice! C:

I woke up to the sound of some horse neighing really loudly… It wasn't pleasant. Stupid crazy neighbors probably bought a farm or something, I thought. Whatever. It's not like I can go back to sleep now, anyways. I pushed my covers aside, too drowsy to realize that they weren't my regular brown comforter and sheets, but some weird muslin or something.

Ignoring that first clue, I walked over to the window and parted the curtains to have the sun blind me. I didn't realize it was midday already. I must've slept a _long _time. I waited a few seconds until my vision returned to me, then glanced down from my second-story room. Where a backyard, bed of roses and my little sister's swing set should have been, there was some dusty old western looking town.

WHAT? Okay, this is probably some prop set or something, I think rationally to myself. There's probably a hidden camera and some guy from MTV waiting to jump out at me. But… They normally take this whole Punk'd thing in a different direction, though… Right?

That's when I begin to soak in my surroundings. I look at around at 'my room'. It was clearly some motel room stuck in the mid 1800's. Oil lamps, some creaky-looking bed, a cow-hide rug, no television and certainly no complimentary shampoo bottles… Where am I?

Don't panic…. Don't panic… Don't panic… I start to panic. What happened? And where did my house and stuff go? I yell to myself. I run over to my closet and slam it open, but all that's there are some… cowboy outfits? Complete with the boots, spurs, chaps and button down shirts… Crazy. This isn't a practical joke, is it? It's not. This is for real…

Just last night, my biggest worry was that summer project my teacher assigned. It seemed simple enough- write about something interesting that happened to you this summer.

Sure, summer had just started a few days ago… But my summers weren't interesting… They've never been. My life's not interesting… I'm just your regular old boring normal guy. I make pretty good grades, I play some sports, I hang out with some friends and I guess I'm what other's call 'nice'. But certainly not interesting. I use to date this really interesting girl, this goth named Gwen, but she left me. I guess because I'm just too normal. Too boring. Too ordinary. Too-

I snap out of that self-pity party. I've got more pressing concerns. I quickly throw on a plaid shirt and some pants along with the chaps and holsters and boots. …What? I don't want to look out of place! If this is some western themed amusement park or something that I sleptwalk into last night… I gotta blend in!

I dash out the door, slamming it on the away out. Darn. Hope I've got a key to get back in there. I walk down the hallway until I saw a set of wooden stairs. Well, they've gotta lead somewhere, I say with a shrug before hopping down. Hopefully somewhere that'll let me know where the heck I am…

When I got downstairs, I was not prepared to see what I saw. It was a bustling saloon full of cowboys and ranchers playing cards and chuckling while swigging their beer. Attractive ladies in cowgirl outfits were dashing around the place, handing out food and more beer. There was a stage off to the side and with the place being so packed, I assume there's probably show starting soon. Oh, and the place was full of smoke. What, is lung cancer not a big deal these days? I cough a little, then I seem to get used to it. Doesn't mean I like the place, though.

I scour the area looking for a place to sit and fortunately, there's an empty stool at the bar. I clear my throat and try to look like I know what I'm doing as I swagger to the seat.

"I'll take a house special," I said, tapping my hand on the bar.

"Whatever," the bartender mutters, looking down as he grabs a bottle and he pours it into a mug. He didn't look up until he hands the foaming drink to me. And suddenly, a wave of relief flows over me. He looks familiar. That unibrow looks familiar.

"Duncan?" I ask, incredulously. Duncan looks back at me with the same face of disbelief.

"Trent, dude," Duncan says, sighing with relief. "Where _are _we?"

Taking a sip of my drink, I say, "I have no clue." Then I gag. This isn't any pretend, overly-carbonated apple juice that most family-friendly places pass off as alcohol. This is the real deal. "Dude, this is alcohol," I say, wiping my mouth.

Duncan nods, "I know. This place is insane. And everyone expects me to get their flippin' drinks for them. It's pretty annoying…. But anyways. It's great to see a familiar face."

"Yeah, same here," I reply. "So… Do you know where we are?"

"I asked you that," Duncan says. "But I think I have a feeling…"

"You don't mean…" I start, then scoff. "That's ridiculous. And there's no way we're _really _in the Wild West…"

Duncan shrugs, "Do you have another explanation?"

I shrug and open my mouth to say something, but before the words come out, I'm interrupted by gunshots.

Well, this promises to be… interesting.

**What do you think? :D**

**And please review! If you have any criticism or ideas, please let me know! C:**


	2. Cowboys, Dancers, Navajos, Oh My!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own squat.

**Author's Note:** Sorry if my historical references are a little rusty… I did a little research though, but I couldn't exactly find out what all was in style back then, so I made most of it up. Anyways, hope you likey!

…

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Don't worry. This is they're way of telling time. Every hour on the hour, they shoot one bullet for every hour. Or something. This place is batcrap crazy," Duncan muttered.

I nodded in agreement, "Are we the only two here? Have you seen anyone else?"

Duncan shook his head, "You're the only one. You think there's more of us?"

"Well, I sure hope so…" I replied.

Duncan looked taken aback, "What? Am I too boring for you?"

I laughed, "Dude. It's not that. But we have to find a way to get back or something, don't we? More people means more help in getting back home… And we'll have to, sooner or later. Hopefully sooner…"

…

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of town, there was a little Native American village where some of our favorite teens had landed.

"Please, don't shoot!" Courtney said with her arms up and head shaking wildly.

"Yeah, we come in peace!" DJ added.

Courtney and DJ had found themselves waking up in a teepee. If that wasn't enough to freak the heck out of the two, as soon as they walked out of the teepee, the entire tribe encircled them, thinking them to be a threat. They all had their bows and spearheads ready as they examined the foreigners.

"Does anyone here speak English?" Courtney asked desperately.

"I do," one man said, walking into the circle. The entire tribe parted and allowed him in. "I'm the chief's son. And I speak English. Now tell me, why have you white men invaded our sacred grounds? Are you spies?"

"We aren't white men," Courtney and DJ said at the same time.

"He's black. And I'm a woman," Courtney clarified.

The chief's son glared at the two, "Well?"

DJ stepped up, "We're not spies. And we don't know where we are. We just woke up here. But we mean no harm to you and your people. …You all seem very nice," DJ squeaked out as he looked around at all the vicious expressions on the tribe's faces.

Courtney nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Well, you hardly seem like a threat," the chief's son scoffed. "I guess we don't _have _to kill you…"

"That's great!" Courtney exclaimed. "Thank you! So… I guess we'll be getting on our way?" she asked as she stepped back a little.

"Not so fast," he stopped her. "There is something we need from you."

"What?" DJ asked.

"Those clothes. They look so… comfortable."

Courtney's eyebrow shot up in the air. "What! You want our pajamas?" 

"Don't worry. We'll give you clothes to wear in exchange," the son explained, then two tribespeople gave Courtney and DJ a set of fresh clothes.

Courtney got a buffalo hide dress that went to her ankles along with a beaded belt that went around her waist. A little feathered pouch hung from her belt and she put her hair in a pony tail and stuck a feather with it. Courtney also got a pair of bone earrings and a necklace, so she wore that as well. She put on her matching moccasins and was ready to go.

DJ, on the other hand, took a little bit of time trying to figure out how to put on his leggings and leather tunic. Eventually, he cracked it and put on his moccasins, along with a bow and quiver on his back.

"So, you're just letting us go?" Courtney asked as left on horse.

The son nodded as he continued to ride into town.

"And you're not gonna kill us?" DJ added.

"We'll keep an eye on you," he replied. "Just stay away from our village," he said grimly. Soon, a small town came into view. "Well, we're here. Good riddance."

Courtney and DJ nodded as they dismounted off the horse.

"Wait! We never got your name," DJ told the native. "I'm DJ, and this is Courtney."

He nodded, "Alejandro," he replied before riding off.

…

"I'm scared!" a young, pretty blonde cried. "I get stage fright!"

"It's okay, Lindsay," another blonde patted her back. She was wearing a frilly blue dress. "We'll just be on stage for a few minutes."

"But I'm a horrible dancer! And we never got to practice to rehearse or anything! Bernadette, I don't like it here," Lindsay said to her friend as she rubbed her clammy hands on her bright red frilly dress.

"None of us do," another girl replied harshly. She had a giant mole on her upper lip and her purple frilly dress accented her broad shoulders.

"Eva," the second blonde girl said testily. "Be nice."

"Yeah, yeah," Eva rolled her eyes. "Bridgette, you heard what that guy said. We dance or _else_. I say we take the _or else_," Eva suggested.

Bridgette sighed, "You guys, we don't even know where we are. We don't anyone and we don't even know how we got here. So could you try to be a little understanding Eva? And Lindsay, be strong. We'll all be fine if Eva can keep her mouth shut!" she ranted.

"Excuse me?" Eva growled, cracking her knuckles.

"Stop fighting!" Lindsay exclaimed. She wiped off her tears and separated the two girls. "Ava, control your temper! We're lost and have no idea what we're doing next. And you're not making it any better! And Babette, don't make Ava mad. We need to be strong and work as a team, okay?"

Bridgette and Eva were surprised by Lindsay's outburst, but there was no denying she was right.

"Fine, you win. What do you suggest we do?" Eva asked.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go on," Bridgette replied, noticing that the curtain was rising.

…

"There's something really wrong with this," Courtney started.

"What do you mean?" DJ asked.

"Did you hear that 'chief's son'? His name is Alejandro!" Courtney exclaimed.

"And…? He seemed like a nice guy. Well, nicer than some of the other guys…" DJ replied.

"See, that tribe was _clearly _Navajo. And if my memory serves correct- which it does, always- the Navajos hated the Spanish because they always attacked them. And Alejandro sounds like Hispanic name. So why would he be the chief's son?" Courtney explained.

"Well, maybe they haven't fought yet. Maybe the Navajos are still friends with the Spaniards. We don't know what year this is," DJ made a point. He paused, "Wait. This is America. We took Canadian history, not American. How do you know this stuff?"

"You're really calm for someone who just got sent into the Wild West, you know that?" Courtney told him, unwittingly changed the subject.

"Thanks, I guess. You too," DJ nodded. "Hey, there's a saloon! I bet they have food," DJ's stomach gurgled in response.

"Wow, I didn't think those things really existed," Courtney scoffed. "I thought they were just like for those dumb western movies or something."

…

For some reason, I was staring at the enterance of the place. Just then, a tall (Navajo, I'm guessing) man opened up the door, and a pretty brunette followed him in. She coughed as she walked inside, trying not to attract to much attention to herself and her friend. There were a couple hoots and a few racist slurs as they walked to the bar. And that's when I realized who it was.

"Courtney! DJ?" I asked incredulously. They looked up and saw Duncan and me.

"Duncan! I never thought I'd say this, but I'm so happy to see you!" Courtney cried, throwing her arms around him. DJ walked over to me and pat me on the back.

"Dude, it's so great to see people we know here," he started, relieved. "I have a question, though… Are we really in the Wild West? This isn't like a prank or anything?"

I shrugged, "That's what I was thinking, but this place is so authentic... I really think we got sent back into time," I paused. "You know, I never thought I would say that. Ever."

The lights dimmed and the curtains on the stage rose, revealing three girls in frilly outfits- one red, one blue and one purple. They had their backs to the audience and when the music started, they turned around and starting dancing.

"Is that…?" DJ started.

"Oh my god," Courtney exclaimed. Duncan chuckled.

They were absolutely horrible- that was my first thought. Then it hit me- They were Bridgette, Eva and Lindsay! What were they doing here? Obviously not dancing well, that was for sure. Every time they twirled, they went in opposite directions and almost all of the time, one of them tripped. But it doesn't really matter because more than likely, they got here this morning like me too.

The curtains closed and the girls walked off-stage, then walked down a set of stairs into the saloon. They were bombarded with cheers and boos. I felt kinda sorry for them, being bombarded by so many comments. I started to wave ridiculously so that they'd come over here and sit with us.

Luckily, Lindsay saw me and grinned. She grabbed Bridgette's and Eva's arms and dragged them over to the bar.

"Oh my gosh, Brent!" Lindsay exclaimed excitedly as she hugged me. "What are you doing here? We're not the only ones!"

I kinda liked the hug. She was really warm and she smelled nice. Mmm. But I kicked those thoughts and pulled away from her, "Well, uh, Duncan, Courtney and DJ are here too," I said awkwardly.

See, I knew Lindsay from this reality TV show a few years ago, but we weren't really that close or anything. While I had kept contact with Duncan, Geoff, DJ and Gwen, I hadn't with anyone else. And after Gwen and I went our separate ways, she moved and we lost contact as well.

"Oh, hi, Doug, Carrie and AJ! It's so great to see you guys!" Lindsay squealed.

"Yeah, it's really great to see some familiar faces," Bridgette added in. "So… How did you guys get here? Just curious."

I shrugged, "I woke up this morning and I was in some motel room."

Duncan nodded. "Same with me," he added.

"This morning, e woke up in the middle of some Navajo village," Courtney said.

"So you just woke up this morning and you found yourselves here?" Eva asked. "That happened to us too… Weird. This whole thing is just weird."

"So, uh," DJ started. "I didn't realize you three danced…"

"We don't," Eva raised her unibrow. "That's why we were horrible up there."

"If you knew you were gonna suck, why'd you go up there in the first place?" Duncan asked.

Bridgette shrugged, "Some guy mistook us for his replacements or something. When we told him we weren't, it was all 'Dance _or else!_'," she mimicked.

"You know…" Courtney started. "It's interesting. Everyone here was on TDI and/or TDA. What's up with that?"

Courtney made a really good point. Why were only Total Drama Teens sent back to this crazy place? Then it hit me.

"Chris," we all said at the same time.

"You called?" Chris Maclean walked up to the group in his fancy cowboy boots. He wore a black overcoat on top of some black slacks and a black cowboy hat. He took off his sunglasses and smirked to the group.

"What's with all the black?" Duncan scoffed.

Chris glared, "Anyways, campers. Sorry to drag you all into this, but I need some help."

"And why would we help you?" Eva spat.

"Because you have to. If you want to get home, that is," Chris said, grinning.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked.

"No, Trent. No, I'm not," Chris answered. "See, back in 2010, I was running low on cash-"

"And?" Bridgette cut him off.

"Hey! Stop interrupting me! I'm getting there!" Chris whined. "Anyways. I thought- What's a quick way to get some cash? And one of those old western movies was on television and quite frankly, I was inspired."

He's kidding, right? This guy has got to be freaking kidding me. Chris has gone insane! Well, more insane than he was before…

"Fascinating," Courtney said sarcastically. "But that doesn't explain how you brought us back in time!"

Chris shrugged, "Hey, I had an experimental time machine on my hands. It hadn't been tested yet because it was dangerous or fatal or something blah blah blah, but I don't really care about you guys. So I didn't mind trying it out."

"So, let me get this straight," Duncan started. "You want us to rob a bank or something for you?"

"Good guess. And close, but not quite," Chris answered. "My ancestors owned Maclean Gorge, so I already own everything in this town. Buuuuuuuut. Dudes and dudettes, it's 1850 and California just became a state in the US. See, California is one of the biggest moneymaking areas in the world! And if _I_ had it, then I'd never run out of money again!"

Uh oh. I do _not _like where this is going!

"So, rumor has it that the official 'deed' to California is coming this way before heading to the capital. And… I want you all to steal it for me!" Chris laughed evilly. "And then I'll rename it Chrisafornia! And I'll be rich! Muahahaha!"

… Okay, this guy is officially insane.

"Or you can just stay in this crazy town for the rest of your lives and never get home and see your family, friends and electricity ever again. It's all up to you, really," Chris shrugged.

If looks could kill, Chris would be SO dead by now.

"Pardner, this ain't my first rodeo, so why ares ya harassing these kind folk?" one of the men at the saloon walked up to and asked Chris, threateningly.

"Dude, go away. I own this town," Chris growled.

"I don't reckon I've seen you 'round these parts. I suggest you vamoose before I take a double rope to you and learn you some sense!"

Chris narrowed his eyes, "You wanna fight, brah? Cuz I'm up for it," Chris whistled and all of a sudden a bunch of goons walked into the saloon.

Crap, crap, crap. This is getting worse by the second. We've gotta get out of here!

It wasn't really clear who threw the first punch or shot the first bullet, but before I knew it, the place was raucous with flying punches and gunpowder and furniture being thrown in the air.

"Look out!" I yelled and pushed whoever was next to me down on the floor as a chair flew over our heads. I looked over and it was Lindsay, still looking gorgeous as ever despite the smoke, shooting and fighting. "Come on," I told her to follow me as we army crawled behind the bar.

I counted seven of us and then motioned for us to crawl behind the bar until we were at the exit, then make a run for it to get out of this wild place. We all made it and soon, we were standing outside the saloon, in the town.

"Thank you," Lindsay smiled at me. "You saved me earlier from that chair, Todd."

I muttered something, trying to fight the red from coming up my neck. "No problem. Not a big deal," I shrugged, trying not to look dumb. She just beamed at me. It didn't even matter that she got my name wrong.

"Okay, we need a plan," Duncan started.

"We could just go through with what Chris wanted us to do," DJ shrugged.

Courtney looked at him, "And give him the 7th largest economy in the world? I don't think so. Plus, even if we give him the deed, he might not even take us home. There's no way to be sure if we can trust him."

"Why don't we just figure out where Chip keeps his time machine? Then we can go home," Lindsay suggested.

Whoa. That was actually… a really good idea. Courtney got mad because she didn't think of it. It was actually pretty funny.

"One problem. How are we supposed to find it?" Eva pointed out. We all murmured in agreement. We started to walk around the town (which really wasn't _that _big) until we saw a general store and motel on the top. That made me wonder- Where would be staying the night? The sun was setting and it was starting to get dark.

"I'm getting tired, you guys," Lindsay said. "And these heels are hard to walk in." Bridgette and Eva agreed.

"She's right," DJ said. "We're gonna need to find a place to stay tonight."

Cool. We're all on the same wavelength. "There's a motel on top of that general store right there," I pointed.

"I guess we'll be crashing here tonight, guys," Duncan replied.

Here we were, stuck in some wild town 160 years ago, expected to pull some crazy heist for Chris Maclean and staying at a two-bit flea infested motel. Well, I guess things couldn't get any worse, could they?

And just then, they did.

…

**Let me know what you think! C:**


	3. A Night in the JailHouse

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**Author's Note:** This takes place after TDA, but before that Celebrity Man-Hunt special, if I haven't made it clear before.

Anyways, thanks to my Chapter 2 reviewers, **Devil of Hearts**, **Islanda**, **moonie44foreternity**,** Lupus Lover**, and **Kelsica2**. You guys are the _best_! C:

…

"You're under arrest," a guy said, holding up a yellow sherrif's star. He had this accent… Latin I guess? I couldn't really see what he looked like because his ten-gallon hat covered up his eyes. But he was tanned. And buff. I guess he'd be one of those guys that girls swoon over.

"Huh?" Lindsay and Bridgette giggled, swooning.

Totally called it. In fact, looked like all the girls were swooning. Except for Courtney. She looked kinda confused. Wonder why. Actually, I wondered why half our group was giggling when we just got arrested.

"You're putting us under arrest?" Duncan scoffed. "You and what army?"

"This one, _amigo_," the cop-guy nodded and suddenly a bunch of cowboys were standing behind him. They looked kinda familiar… Those were the guys from the bar fight! Chris's goons! Oh god…

"You can't arrest us without any charges," DJ pointed out. "What have we done?"

The guy shrugged, "It's by order of," he rolled his eyes, "Supreme Leader That Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot, Chris."

"Are you kidding me?" I scoffed. "The guy can't just- Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need to get all violent, here!" I exclaimed, my hands shooting up in the air. Duncan scowled as he put his own hands up in the air. And soon, everyone else followed in suit. The big scary looking guys pulled out their revolvers and lead us to the jailhouse.

…

Okay, this place is like, straight out of the movies. As soon as you walk in, there's a desk where the sheriff kicks his feet up on and two jail cells. There was even some guy playing a harmonica in one of them. What a weird- Hey! He looked familiar. Oh my god, it was-

"We don't have all day, people. Move," the sheriff pushed all seven of us into the occupied cell. I tripped over one of the guys sprawled on the floor and fell flat on my face.

"Ow," I rubbed my head.

"Dude, are you okay?" the guy I tripped over asked me. He, like everyone other guy in town, was wearing a ten-gallon cowboy hat.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm-" I was kindly interrupted by Bridgette running up the guy and giving him a bear hug.

"Geoff!" she exclaimed, her head buried in his shoulder.

Geoff? That was Geoff! Aw, man! Such a relief to see him here. What a great guy.

"Ugh. Whatever you two. Just don't start making out," a girl sitting on the other side of the cell groaned.

"For once, I agree with Heather," another girl added.

"Thanks, Gwen. That means _so _much."

Heather? …Gwen? They were here too? I'm happy to see them, but honestly I never liked Heather and since Gwen and I have broken up, things'll probably be awkward… Great.

"Will you two _please _stop arguing?" Harmonica Guy asked. And by Harmonica Guy, I mean Cody! He was here too? How many of us were there?

"Can we just stop talking? I'm trying to read and would really appreciate the quiet."

Noah? Does this day keep getting better or what? And that was sarcasm, B-T-W. Wait, how did all of them end up in jail too?

"Jed, Harriet, Greta, Connor and Nolan! O-M-G!" Lindsay exclaimed. "How did you guys get here?"

Heather rolled her eyes, "Not you again. And it's Heather. Got that?"

Lindsay frowned. And her frown made me frown. Stupid Heather.

I looked out the crudely made window with metal bars across it. The sun was starting to set and the sky was turning orangeish. I looked back at everyone in our cell.

There was Duncan, dressed like a bartender. And Courtney and DJ, still wearing their Navajo clothes. Eva, Bridgette and Lindsay were in those fancy dresses, but they had taken off their high heels. Heather and Gwen were in cute (yes, I said it) cowboy skirts with matching vests and boots. Cody, Noah and Geoff were wearing pretty much the same cowboy get-up as me.

We looked pretty funny, if you ask me. At least we looked the part, though. I bet we had everyone fooled. NOT. I mean, come on. The only Wild West experience any of us had was that one challenge in TDA last summer. And that was the episode I got kicked off, so… That's really not saying much.

"Well," Duncan chuckled, looking around, "I guess we don't have to look for a place to stay tonight…"

"Very funny, Duncan," Courtney said sarcastically. "How are twelve people supposed to sleep in this tiny little cell? There's barely room for like, four!"

"Well…" Duncan raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Courtney grimaced. "You are such a Neanderthal, Duncan."

Hey, what about that guy from the Geico commercials? I bet he wouldn't have appreciated _that _comment.

"Who was that guy?" Eva asked, changing the subject. "The hot sheriff one?"

"None of yo' beeswax! Now pipe down, maggots! It's almost time for my show!"

Chef Hatchet! He was the jailor? Oh, no! God, no!

"Okay, what show?" Heather scoffed. "We're in like the 1800's. Electricity hasn't even been invented, discovered, whatever."

"I believe you mean, 'harnessed'," Cody corrected.

Heather rolled her eyes, "Still, there's no electricity."

"I know, foo'! That's why I brought my crank TV," he said, pointing to a little television with a cranking handle on the side.

Heather rolled her eyes again and got back to filing her nails.

"I don't know, Eva," Bridgette shrugged, responding to her earlier question. "But he was a hottie!"

"Hey," Geoff whined. "Who are you talking about?"

"Alejandro!" Courtney exclaimed loudly.

"…Who?" Lindsay asked.

"Alejandro! That was Alejandro! He arrested us!" Courtney exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"And you're so excited because….?" Noah asked, bored.

DJ snapped his fingers, "I knew he looked familiar. But I still don't get it…"

"He's working for Chris… I knew it! Maybe his job was to round all of us up for something," Courtney suggested.

"Or maybe he's like a double agent- pretending to be Navajo and helping Chris or vice versa!" DJ added.

And they went on and on. I wondered if Courtney and DJ realized that they were the only ones who understood their conversation.

"So this… _Alejandro_ guy's a threat?" Cody asked, not really making sense of what he was hearing.

"Probably," Eva shrugged. "But he's still so…"

Yeah, we get the idea.

"Okay," Duncan stood up. He dusted himself off. "This is stupid. Here we are, in the Wild West, sitting a jail cell while we could be having a great time- shooting stuff, drinking, partying… Anything! So I say we bust out of here."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Gwen asked.

"Duncan's right for once. We need to get out of here," Courtney added, glaring at Gwen.

"Any ideas?" Eva asked. "Jailor Chef's got the keys. And how are we supposed to get them from him?"

"Well…" Duncan thought. "I saw that Alejandro guy with a set of keys too…"

"What are you suggesting?" I narrowed my eyes. I didn't like that guy. Especially after the way Lindsay looked at him. …Wait. _What_ did I just say- er, think?

"Okay, here goes…" Duncan started.

…

"Dude, that's insane," Geoff shook his head at Duncan's plan.

"Crazy enough it might work," DJ added.

"We'll need volunteers," Duncan declared.

Secretly, I hoped Lindsay wouldn't raise her hand.

Heather raised hers instead, "Not like I have anything better to do," she shrugged.

"Um, no offense," Cody started. "But you don't really seem like his type."

Heather grit her teeth, "Well then, what is his type? You, dweeb?"

Cody shook his head, "No, I was thinking more like Lindsay or Bridgette. He seems to like them better…"

"He's right, you know," Noah added.

Heather scowled, "Just shut up, you two."

"Did they hit a nerve, Heather?" Eva asked, her lips forming a thin smile.

Heather fumed, "Fine. Whatever! I don't care. Pick whoever you want!"

"So… Lindsay, Bridgette?" Duncan asked.

"No thanks, Doug," Lindsay shook her head. "I mean, he's a cutie and all, but I don't really like him."

I sighed with relief. Thank god!

"I'm kinda into someone else," Lindsay added.

Wait… What? Who? Aww… Figures. Lindsay's cool and nice and interesting. She wouldn't be into a boring, normal guy like me…

"Yeah, same here," Bridgette agreed with Lindsay, looking over to Geoff.

"Huh. Well I guess we will need Heather, then," Duncan said, a somewhat surprised look on his face.

I scowl, suddenly frustrated. We had spent like an hour over who'd 'distract' Alejandro. We were going in circles. I stood up, my hands balled up in fists.

"You know what everyone? This is getting ridiculous. We're not making any progress," I started.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Gwen snorted.

"Hey! Greta, maybe you should just let Trent talk. Maybe he has an idea! And even if he doesn't, he's been helping way more than you have!"

Lindsay. She actually stood up for me. And she got my name right. Maybe there's hope for me yet.

Gwen shrugged, "Am I just the only one who sees the pointlessness of trying to break out of here?"

"Thanks, Lindsay," I said curtly, ignoring Gwen. Lindsay smiles back at me and I try to keep a blush from forming. "Anyways, do we have a plan for after we break out of here? What are we gonna do then? And how will we get home?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell us?" Noah raised an eyebrow, somewhat amused.

"You got it," I said, feeling assertive. "We're gonna hijack that deed. We're gonna do what Chris wanted us to do. And then, we're gonna double-cross him."

…

I had scribbled a rough map with some charcoal on the wall, drawing Xs where we would all be placed.

"We'll need some brain to figure out when and where the armored cart will be. Cody, Noah, Gwen- That's you guys. You're going to look into it and find that out for us. Once you do, alert the others," I said, telling the three their jobs. Surprisingly, they all nodded.

"Next, we're going to need to set up a 'trap'. Courtney, Heather, Geoff and Bridgette- You guys are in charge of this. And once the armored cart falls into it, you're going to seal the deal," I continued.

"After that, we're going to need muscle to actually commandeer the cart. Duncan, DJ and Eva- You guys are the strongest, so you'll be waiting in position," I said, drawing a little squiggly, then another X on my map.

"And that leaves Lindsay and I. We'll have the finishing touches ready to go," I concluded.

Okay, okay, I totally planned that out so I can have some extra time with Lindsay… But you can't blame me! And our plan's _totally _gonna work.

"I like the plan, Trent," Courtney nodded. A few others did as well.

"Yeah," Eva added. "One question, though. How are we supposed to do it _WHEN WE'RE LOCKED IN THIS JAILHOUSE?_"

I shrunk back. I hadn't thought of that… Technically, we needed Alejandro to come so we could get the keys and get out of there, but-

"Hey, you guys, shh! Someone's coming!" Bridgette exclaimed.

I took the side of my shirt and smeared the schematics of our plan. I dropped the charcoal and sat down, as if nothing was happening. I looked out the window again and saw that the sun was on the horizon. The day was just starting. We were up all night?

Still… How are we supposed to find that Alejandro guy?

Then, as if on cue, "_Buenos dias_. I take it you slept well last night?"

Bingo. We were ready.

…

**Hope ya liked it! Please leave a review! C:**


End file.
